When i was your man
by Viridiana
Summary: En un día de boda todo debería ser felicidad y dicha. Pero siempre y cuando ames a la otra persona... ¿No lo crees I-Pin?


**Hola!**

**Hoy subo de una pareja, que he leido mucho y me encanta. Pero que no tenía el gusto de escribir.**

**Siempre he dicho que estos dos son tan lindos juntos. Enamoran...**

**Esta dedicado a: SANDRA HATAKE. Soy una persona horrible, incumplida y muchas cosas más. Desde cuando te dije que la subiría, pero ve las fechas. Eres una gran escritora. Y te debo el de Psycho... anda en trámites finales. **

**Espero y les guste.**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

La Familia Vongola estaba de fiesta, todo era alegría. Porque dos personas importantes para Tsunayoshi Sawada se casaban; y era el anfitrión.

Sonreía y saludaba a los invitados. Estaban esperando a la pareja que se estaban fotografiando en los jardines de la mansión Vongola –Sede Japonesa- para poder empezar el primer baile y la cena.

No había error alguno, Kyoko y Nana habían hecho un gran trabajo; aunque la planeación fue corta.

El castaño suspiró. –Voy a salir un momento. –Su esposa leyó en su mirada el verdadero significado.

-Ve con cuidado, no sabemos cómo esté. –Kyoko torció la boca. -¿No quieres que te acompañe mi hermano?

-No, déjalo. Es mi deber.

Salió logrando pasar desapercibido para sus guardianes, ahora tenía la parte difícil. Internarse en las habitaciones del Guardián de la Nube.

Kusakabe lo recibió. –Tsunayoshi-san. –Después de la debida reverencia negó con la cabeza. –Váyase. No me gustaría que esto pasara a mayores. –Le mostró su cara amoratada. –Está imposible.

-Estoy listo. –Le enseñó los X-Gloves. –No nos interrumpas, pase lo que pase.

Respiró y exhaló. Apenas había puesto un pie en la sala, cuando fue embestido contra la puerta. ¡Gracias por su Súper Intuición! O eso lo habría mandado al hospital.

-Estás en mis dominios, herbívoro. –Los ojos parecían acero. –Largo.

-Hibari-san. –Tsuna luchaba por no dejar que le rompiera el cuello con su tonfa. -¿Hablaste con ella?

-Te morderé hasta la muerte.

El décimo sonrió imperceptiblemente. Hasta que el primer golpe lo mando a volar traspasando la pared.

-¡Tsuna-san! ¡Kyo-san!

-Piérdete.

El hombre de peinado extraño, asintió y dio media vuelta. Entendía al Jefe, necesitaba desahogarse.

Y el castaño, también lo creía. Apreciaba tanto a sus Guardianes, que si debía de servirles como saco de boxeo… lo haría con gusto.

Pero después de esos minutos de incesante golpeteo, debía ponerle fin.

-Ella te amaba o te ama, aun.

-…

Hibari corrió para darle un golpe que lo callara de una sola vez; pero lo estaban esperando y esquivó una patada.

-Me lo dijo llorando, te estuvo esperando todo este tiempo. –Un atisbo de dolor fue suficiente para que siguiera metiendo el dedo en la llaga. –Debiste haber impedido la boda. I-Pin no será feliz con Lambo.

-¿Por qué no lo impediste tú? -¡Pum! Ese golpe le dejaría un recuerdo a Sawada. –Eres su "hermano", ¿no?

-La conoces mejor que yo. Una vez que toma una decisión, nada la hace cambiar de opinión. Piensa que si se aleja de ti, ambos serán felices.

Pararon la lucha y se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada. Sus respiraciones jadeantes cortaban el silencio. Hibari odiaba cuando el herbívoro, parecía leer sus pensamientos.

-Eres bueno para I-Pin. Si has matado, es porque ha sido necesario.

El pelinegro tensó la mandíbula.

-Al irte a ese viaje, esa fue tu intención. Desilusionarla… -Salió de la última voluntad. –Espero que para cuando se den cuenta de lo que sienten; no sea demasiado tarde.

Cuando le hablaba en ese tono y con ese matiz de adulto; es cuando Kyouya se daba cuenta que Tsunayoshi era un "buen ciudadano" de Namimori. Solo eso.

-¡Mierda!

Hayato corrió hacia su jefe. -¡Decimo! ¿Está bien? –Se giró con unas dinamitas en las manos. -¡Eres un cabrón, Hibari!

-Baja eso. –Sawada apagó las mechas. –Ya acabamos.

-Kyoko tenía razón. –El Guardián del Sol entró con su caja activada. –Déjame curarte, Tsuna. Yamamoto, dale el traje de repuesto.

-Vaya, fue una gran lucha, ¿no? ¿Hibari-san? –El antiguo beisbolista pestañeó extrañado. -¿Y Hibari-san?

Kyouya se alejó de ellos en cuanto le dieron la espalda. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, como para que el boxeador lo detuviera.

-Si vas a irte, cuando menos despídete de ella. -Si lo escuchó, no se enteró; pero quería decirle eso. -¡Veamos! Tsuna, me dijo mi hermana que ni se te pasara por la cabeza presentarte con alguna herida.

Estaba harto de que todo mundo quisiera darle consejo. ¿Quién mierdas se creían?

Esas cursilerías del amor. Son cosas de la banda de herbívoros.

Sólo sentía un cariño especial, por la niñita china. Un cariño, que lo "obligó" a besarla cuando la vió llorar por un mal día. A abrazarla, cuando se quedó dormida a lado de él. Y pasearse por sus sabanas, una noche de intenso frío italiano.

No se arrepentía, entre susurros y en pocas palabras, le externó que no creía en familias de sangre y cuentos de hadas.

Ella lo aceptó. Pero no lo asimiló. Intentó hacerlo cambiar, y Hibari no quería eso.

La plantó antes de irse a un viaje largo, y cuando ella lo recibió en el hangar privado:

-Se terminó. Vete a buscar un niño, para que cumpla tus deseos.

-¿Kyouya?

-Hibari-san, niña.

Y la dejó plantada sin poder decir ni una palabra más.

Siguieron días de ignorarse; hasta que semanas después supo que estaba saliendo con el Guardián del Trueno. Y hoy, a 6 meses se acababan de casar.

Se paró antes de llegar a los jardines y se escondió para que no lo vieran.

No malentiendan, no era un cobarde. Pero la escena lo hizo apretar los puños.

El niñato la besó antes de meterse a la Mansión.

Sus ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza. I-Pin lucía hermosa.

Fue tal, su escrutinio, que sus ojos negros lo alcanzaron.

-Kyouya…

-…

Estaban a 4 metros, pero parecieran millas.

-¿Peleaste? –Una triste sonrisa ensombreció lo radiante que lucía ese día. –Seguro fue Tsuna. Le dije que no hiciera nada. Tomé mi decisión.

-…

-Bueno… -Bajó los hombros. –Me retiro, con permiso Hibari-san.

-Si estuvieras bien con esto, ¿no deberías estar feliz, I-Pin?

La vió enderezarse y quedarse de espaldas. –No le incumben mis asuntos. Me ha dejado eso claro, en innumerables ocasiones.

Estaban en un estira y afloja; y eso quedaba latente por la forma en que jugaban al hablarse por "usted" y "tu".

-¿Segura?

-¿Qué cree, Hibari-san?

La muchacha no reprimió el gemido que salió de su boca, cuando una mano tibia se paseó por el escote en su espalda.

-Eres una tonta. ¿Por qué no te conformaste?

Su aliento en su oreja, le hizo tragar saliva. –Porque te mereces más.

La mano paró y la respiración se volvió pesada. -¿Yo?

-Detrás de tu máscara, te leí Kyouya. –Su mano izquierda; aquella donde se posaba su anillo de bodas, apretó la mejilla que estaba posada en su hombro. –Te torturas y te escudas con decir que no necesitas a nada ni nadie. Siempre tan solitario y ajeno a tu alrededor. Pero yo vi, como tus ojos cambiaban de color cuando estabas conmigo. O cuando Roll y Hibird te rodean. –La mano que hasta hace unos momentos la acariciaba, empezó a hacerle daño al sujetarla tan fuerte. –No deseas estar solo. Pero tampoco me quieres herir. –Frunció las cejas por el dolor. –Por eso, me casé con Lambo. Si siguiera detrás de ti, cada vez harías misiones temerarias; una peor que la anterior. Te amo tanto, que con solo verte de lejos me conformo.

-Estúpida niña. -La soltó y sus ojos se clavaron en donde sus dedos le dejarían marca. . –Ve con tu esposo.

-Lo haré. Cuídate, Kyouya.

Estaba seguro que de su rostro cayeron lágrimas. Podría jurar que en cuanto cruzó la puerta una sonrisa fingida arregló su rostro. Caminó hasta alguien que le ayudará a componer su vestuario y maquillaje. Tranquilizaría a la Familia, con un abrazo y palabras discretas.

Para al final, posicionarse a lado de su esposo. El hombre que la cuidaría de ahí en adelante.

Odiaba verla reír con el niñato. Detestaba cuando ese sonrojo le pintaba las mejillas, al verse rodeada de las flores que más le gustaban; regalo de Lambo. Maldecía cuando los veía pasear y ser una pareja común y corriente…

… porque él jamás haría eso.

No reía. No creía que las flores fueran un regalo. Y desde luego, no iría a una cita.

Simplemente; I-Pin y Kyouya no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

* * *

El Décimo entró a su oficina y se preparó para algunas horas de trabajo arduo.

Con todo el movimiento de esos días, tenía papeleo atrasado que verificar.

Encendió la lamparita de su escritorio y una nota estaba posada en su lugar. Se quitó el saco y lo colocó en el respaldo. Sabía quién era.

**Sawada:**

**Tomé la misión de Gokudera. Te mandaré reportes en cuanto los tenga.**

Guardó la nota en un cajón. Ahora ya no tendrían por qué seguir peleados Haru y Gokudera. La chica estaba molesta, porque era una investigación en Sudamérica que los iba a separar; al menos medio año.

-Conociendo a Hibari, se tardará más.

Repasó los hechos del día una vez más. Deseaba la felicidad de todos en su Familia. Pero dónde hay una pareja feliz… siempre hay alguien sufriendo en silencio.

-Par de tontos…

Ahora dependía de esos tres, forjar el mejor futuro para ellos.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Que tal? Bueno? Regular? Horroroso?**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Me basé en la cancion: When i was your man de Bruno Mars**

**Amo esa cancion!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


End file.
